A Promise For Alice
by Blondiestar031
Summary: When Alice Winchester's school is turned into a battlefield by the psychopathic Master, The Doctor is drawn once more into conflict and welcome's his old nemesis once more. However, to save the school, he must team up with a certain Winchester and together they must stop The Master. Will The Doctor be able to see through Alice's façade? Will finally find that sacred Father-Figure?


**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, sadly. I wish I did. However, I do own Alice Winchester and Lucy Hemmings.**

**_"Worthless."_**

**_"Useless."_**

**_"Wretched girl."_**

**_"You're the reason she's gone, you're mother never loved you."_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd Person:-<span>**

Alice Winchester stood on the blustery pavement, shivering at the memories forming in her sixteen-year old mind. Many of her fellow students passed her by, not giving the blond a second thought. Not many people did these days. It was almost like Alice was invisible. Wherever she travelled, she wasn't given a second look or judgment. The constant bruises on her features told the public one story, but meant another. They were a reminder of the troubles she face at home, the place where safety was supposed to be key. But no, home was hell. When Alice was six, her mother was diagnosed with type-four breast cancer; the incurable kind. Three years later, when Alice turned nine, Helen Winchester passed away. That left a nine-year old Alice with her depressed father, Chuck. Over the years, Chuck grew weary and dependent on certain substances. Vodka and Gin were just a few to name. Alice was thirteen when she received her first beating. Her father was plastered on a value-brand whiskey and Alice became his first victim of abuse. Since then, beatings had become the worst of her troubles. Emotional abuse was soon added to the list and the only thing Alice could do was immerse herself into studying. That way, she could escape and be free. Free from her father and live the life she's always wanted to live. Freedom was way off yet, but Alice knew that it was possible. Rexford Academy was one of England's most noted school's. Aside from Harrow and Eton, this school had some impressive features. It was there where Alice had made some interesting memories. She'd found a group of friends who'd understood her, who would listen and keep her safe. But, Alice still felt invisible. Her friends may see her, but the rest of the school didn't. Some wouldn't be able to note who Alice Winchester was, even if she was stood in-front of them. One day, Alice hoped that would change. Little did she know, later on that day, her whole life would change.

"Hey, Winchester."

Snapping out of her thoughts and imperfect memories, Alice whirled around to face the caller. Next to the rest of her social circle, stood Lucy Hemmings. Lucy was one of Alice's closest friends, helping her through the things that mattered most. Her long, brown hair swirled around as she came up to Alice. A large grin plastered across her features and a warming persona, Lucy linked arms with her friend. Alice tried to muster up the courage to smile back, however, nothing came. Only a thin line formed, making Lucy frown in comparison.

"What happened now?" She asked, moving slightly away from the rest of the group. Her blond friend lifted up her fringe, revealing a very extensive bruise. It's colouring no longer purple, but now a darkened blue. "My god. Alice, you need to get this checked out." Alice shook her head and moved away.

"I will, honestly, I promise. But first, we've got maths and we can't be late. You remember the last time we were late, right?" Lucy chuckled and pulled her tall friend through the school gates.

"How can I forget? She almost skinned me and I was sure she would've done the same to you." Both girls smiled at the memory, as Alice's earlier troubles were soon forgotten about and a new day began. In a mere hour, things would certainly be different.

* * *

><p>By the time first lesson rolled around, Alice was already fed up and bored to tears. Maths wasn't her best subject and she knew it. Looking up from the tattered, old textbook, Alice focused her attention on the outside world. There was nothing much to see. A lone tree, swayed from side-to-side; looking almost as old as the school itself. Alice sighed deeply and moved to turn away. However, something else caught her attention. A dark blue police box stood, almost like the tree, alone and neat. She thought it odd that such an item would be placed in the school grounds. Or, maybe Alice hadn't slept enough? Either way, it piqued her interest greatly. A hand snapped Alice's thoughts away and a cough was audible from beside her. She turned back around from the window quickly, only to be greeted by the sour face of her maths teacher, Mrs Fairhurst.<p>

"Miss Winchester. May I ask why you have taken to staring out of the window and ignore my lesson?" She asked with a twisted smile. Alice stared around the classroom, for once, all eyes where on her. Maybe she wasn't as invisible as she thought. Sitting up straighter, Alice shrugged her shoulders in defeat, not in the mood to argue.

"I don't know. Nature is much more fascinating than maths." Mrs Fairhurst laughed incredulously and turned her back to the desk.

"You don't know? Well, maybe a trip to the Headmaster's office will refresh your memory?" Alice inwardly sighed, this was all she needed. Swiftly, she grabbed her backpack and headed towards the door. Mrs Fairhurst gave out another snarky chuckle, causing Alice to turn sharply on her heels and face the cackling teacher.

"Is something funny Miss?" Alice asked, gaining a sudden bout of confidence. The classroom was stunned into silence and Mrs Fairhurst quit her rabid cackling.

"I wouldn't expect you to be one for violence, Miss Winchester. But, then again, I hardly know you. Go, the Headmaster is waiting. Don't keep him waiting."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Alice bit back, now full of confidence. He teacher's smirk was wiped away as Alice moved to the door once again. "And, Miss Fairhurst? Your right. You hardly know me. But, then again, I bet that's the same story with everybody here. Everyone except Lucy." With that final remark, Alice swiftly stormed away from the room. Trying to recall where the sudden burst of confidence had appeared from. She smiled slightly, confidence didn't come naturally for our Alice.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alice's P.O.V:-<span>**

The walk from the maths block wasn't too tedious, as Mr Saxon's office was close by. Stepping up onto the stone landing, I gracefully knocked on the door. No reply came. So, naturally, I knocked for a second time.

_"Come in." _

Taking that as my cue to enter the room, the door creaked open and I smoothly approached our latest Headmaster. The last one had been driven away by the school's lucid behaviour. You'd think we were a bad school by the sounds of things, however, Rexford Academy had been voted one of the best high-school's in the country. Surprised? Me too. The current headmaster sat at the old, oak desk. Mr Saxon was a very handsome man in his early thirties. Most of the girls here thought it lucky to be sent to his office. Let's just say, I believed the man was a little... Odd. I smoothed my skirt down and readjusted my cardigan, trying to look at least presentable. My bruises, thankfully, were covered up by my side fringe. Mr Saxon looked up from his paperwork and gave me a stern look.

"Winchester? I'm surprised to see you here." I smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Me too Sir, me too."

"Please, Miss Winchester, take a seat." He motioned to the large, plush chair in-front of his desk. Giving him a grateful smile, I took up his offer and set myself down. "So, who sent you? I've never had any complaints about you before."

"Mrs Fairhurst and that's because my record is clean. I'd also like to keep it that way. However, Mrs Fairhurst decided to send me here and humiliate me in-front of the whole class. I call it student-teacher bullying, Sir." Mr Saxon shook his head and stared down at his paperwork. Obviously, he didn't agree with me.

"If you promise to go to one detention, I'll get Mrs Fairhurst off your back and your record will remain untouched." My mouth flew open in disbelief. A head teacher would honestly do this? He chuckled darkly and smirked. "I will take that as a yes. Go down to the science block after school and Mr Smith will take your detention from there. Alright?" I nodded and raised myself from the seat. Mr Saxon did the same.

"Should I go back to maths now?" I asked carefully. The older man shook his head.

"No, no. Go and give Miss Davis a hand in the office. I'll give you until period three, then you must go back to lessons then; alright?" His tone was laced with a certain darkness. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Alright." I grabbed my backpack and opened the door, stopping before exiting. "Thank you." Mr Saxon smiled slyly and nodded his head in acceptance. Smiling once more, I finally exit and headed off towards the offices. Almost of the door, I stopped myself from moving any closer to Miss Davis' office. The blue box from earlier was still stuck in the back of my mind. Why was it there? What was it? Looking back over my shoulder, I checked to see if Mr Saxon's door was shut; it was. I smirked at curiosity and headed out and down towards the back fields. Screw Miss Davis, this was much more fun.

* * *

><p>I made sure not to attract too much attention as I passed by windows and classes. No-one paid much attention, thank god. Making my way down to the wilting tree, I approached the blue box with a distinct caution. It seemed like an artefact, something from a distant world. I placed a gentle hand on the exterior and stared up at it's beauty. Police Boxes were harder to find these days, however, something was telling me that this wasn't one of those. Walking around it, I glanced around to see if anybody had seen me. But, only a couple of balding magpies sat on the tree. I moved back to the front and smiled. Finally, something different in my messed-up life. Suddenly, one of the rectangular doors swung inwards and I jumped back in fright.<p>

"Oh my god." I breathed out, staring at the box. A man in his mid-fifties stepped out, obviously in the middle of putting his black coat on. He stared back at me and held the same surprise as I did.

"Not quite. I'm The Doctor and I've got a school to save." The man swanned away from the box and brushed past, leaving me stood in awe. How had he managed to fit in that box? Still staring at the box, I didn't quite see him turn around and stop. "You not coming...?"

"Alice, Alice Winchester." The so-called 'Doctor' smirked and held out his arm.

"Well then Alice, Alice Winchester. I'm The Doctor and We've got a school to save." I smiled and decided to ignore the on-going battle inside my head. This man seemed extra-ordinary and right now, that's just what I needed. I took hold of his arm and lead him towards the school, today had just become a whole lot better.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. Open to feedback. See you all in the next chapter. **


End file.
